A Test of Passion
by maeyonaissu
Summary: Hanya dibutuhkan 2 lembar kertas nista saja untuk menentukan "lidah" siapa yang harus mereka "kalahkan". CRACK! AkaNagi/MaeIso/and hint of others


**Pairings: Di sini hint~ di sana hint~ Di tengah-tengahnya MaeIso. (kayaknya) Authornya bingung, editor ga ada, tapi AkaNagi juga nyempil. #sambit**

**Notes: SPOILER OK. Settingnya setelah Sports Festival. Kayano di sini masih polos (?)  
**

**Rating: M atau R-15 untuk...** **Tema ambigu dibumbui tindakan kurang senonoh (?)**

**Warning: BL. Yuri tho. (hint aja tapi) Oia, bahasa gado-gado.  
**

* * *

Dua napas yang memburu. Dua pasang lengan yang saling merangkul. Dua insan kurang beruntung yang tengah beradu mulut.

Secara literal.

Sudah semenit penuh mereka - Maehara Hiroto dan Isogai Yuuma - diperadukan (?) oleh seorang sensei tercinta, Bitch-sensei dalam sebuah pertarungan sengit. Maehara sekarang memimpin, berdansa dengan otot basah milik (ngakunya-sobat-karib-tapi-status-asli-dipertanyakan) Isogai. Pipi kedua pemuda tersebut sudah memerah, dan kedua pasang mata mereka tengah menatap lirih satu sama lain.

_"Sial... napasku hampir habis..." _pikir Isogai setengah linglung. Harus diakui, skill Maehara dalam bidang _ini _memang jauh lebih tinggi. Dua puluh lima _hit combo _dalam sepuluh detik. Sedangkan dirinya sudah K.O pada sepuluh _hit combo _dalam sepuluh detik yang sama.

_"Tch... apa boleh buat, aku harus sedikit licik... maaf, Isogai, tapi kemenangan akan jadi milikku!" _Maehara mengernyit, memikirkan cara efektif untuk menghabisi (?) Isogai. Matanya melirik pada tubuh pemuda yang tengah ia rangkul. Pijatan sensual pada bokong Isogai sudah ia coba, tapi tindakan tersebut hanya membuahkan semakin liarnya tarian lidah pemuda lawannya ini. Lirikan nakal Maehara mulai menelusuri setiap lekuk dan lipatan baju (?) lawannya, berusaha mencari titik lemah untuk dia serang.

Ah. Maehara punya ide.

* * *

Kembali ke 40 menit yang lalu, Bitch-sensei dengan seenak jidat mendobrak pintu masuk ruang kelas 3-E, dan dengan lebih seenak jidatnya lagi menendang Koro-sensei ke belakang ruang kelas. Sekarang jam Bitch-sensei untuk mengajar, dan sang mistress rayuan punya hak untuk mengusir _Octopus _jejadian tersebut yang sedang mengemil coklat.

Tanpa ragu, wanita berambut pirang tersebut langsung menulis satu kata yang dibenci oleh semua pelajar waras di dunia.

"Test"

"Baiklah, karena _Board Chairman _meminta nilai kalian untuk pelajaranku, hari ini aku akan mengadakan sebuah tes," Bitch-sensei berkata dengan santai.

Seketika, seluruh tubuh para pelajar 3-E membeku di tempat. Mereka tidak siap untuk tes. Sangat tidak siap. Lagipula, apa yang akan Bitch-sensei ujikan? _Conversation skills _kah? Tapi, mereka kan belum diajar lebih dari sekedar mengajak seorang partner untuk "bermain" di atas ranjang...

Oke, lupakan. Itu rahasia kelas.

Sebagai seorang _Student Representation _yang baik dan benar, Kataoka Megu mengangkat tangannya, "tes macam apa yang akan diujikan, Sensei?"

Kali ini, sang sensei terkekeh pelan, "Tes praktek, tentu saja. Sensei akan menguji skill kalian yang penting dalam dunia rayuan!"

Satu hawa membunuh kemudian, sang sensei melanjutkan, "Sensei akan mengocok nama kalian, dan dua orang yang namanya dipanggil harus maju ke depan. Tapi karena Ritsu-san tidak akan bisa menjalani tes, satu orang di kelas ini akan diberi nilai bagus tanpa harus ikut tes."

"Itu tidak adil, Sensei." protes Okano Hinata pelan.

"Dalam dunia pembunuh bayaran, jarang ada yang adil. Lagipula, keberuntungan adalah salah satu skill yang dibutuhkan dalam dunia itu." "Tidak ada yang protes, oke? Jadi, dua orang yang namanya dipanggil harus..."

_Deg. _Degupan dada dramatis seluruh kelas.

_Slurrp. Krauk krauk. _Cemilan Koro-sensei yang tengah dibantai.

_Shiiiiiin. _Karasuma-sensei yang tidak peduli...

"...adu _french kiss_ di depan kelas."

Hening.

Sebelum sempat diprotes karena melanggar norma susila, Bitch-sensei melanjutkan, "Aturannya simpel, kalian harus mengalahkan lawan kalian dalam _french kissing_. Skill dan strategi akan dinilai. Kalian juga boleh menggunakan anggota tubuh kalian yang lain; kecuali untuk melepaskan diri, di mana kalian akan dianggap kalah secara otomatis. Nilai bonus jika kalian dapat mengalahkan lawan dengan rayuan tanpa _french kissing_. Tapi ingat, tidak ada kekerasan."

Masih hening.

"Dan karena jumlah murid laki-laki dan perempuan tidak seimbang, ada kemungkinan kalian harus mengalahkan lawan sesama jenis kelamin kalian. Dalam dunia pembunuh bayaran yang _profesional _tidak menutup kemungkinan kalian harus melempar orientasi seksual straight kalian, oke?"

Masih hening juga loh.

"Seperti pada waktu Sensei berumur 18 tahun, di mana sensei harus mencium seorang pramugari di pesawat untu-"

"OKE OKE SENSEI KAMI MENGERTIIIII!"

* * *

Ronde pertama, Yada Touka vs. Kayano Kaede.

Beberapa detik setelah ujian dimulai, Kayano merasakan dada _penuh _Yada menindih dada rata sang Forever-0.

_Snap. _

Yada pun sukses dibantai Kayano 3 detik kemudian.

.

.

.

Ronde kedua, Takebayashi Koutaro vs. Kurahashi Hinano.

Pertarungan mereka sengit, memang. Tapi dengan satu usapan di selangkangan Takebayashi, yang pemuda Otaku pun terbantai sang gadis ahli biologi.

Seluruh kelas tidak bisa melihat Kurahashi dengan pandangan yang sama lagi.

.

.

.

Dalam ronde ketiga, hanya dibutuhkan satu senyuman manis Kanzaki Yukiko untuk mengalahkan Sugino Tomohito.

Bitch-sensei tidak pernah merasa lebih bangga pada satu gadis.

.

.

.

Ronde keempat... lalu yang kelima... dan keenam.

Tiga pertarungan yang agak "normal" - jika ujian _french kissing _dianggap normal, tentu saja.

Kataoka Megu vs. Fuwa Yuzuki: Megu menang setelah memberi pandangan ambigu pada gadis detektif Otaku tersebut. Dan faktor bahwa Megu itu _ikemen,_ mungkin?

Chiba Ryuunosuke vs. Hayami Rinka: Duel antar sniper ini dimenangkan Chiba setelah pemuda tersebut berkata bahwa "senapan"nya sudah siap digunakan. Seluruh murid kelas 3-E lalu menepuk tangan mereka untuk dialog sang _Eroge Protagonist _yang sudah pasti diambil dari game berating R-18.

Nakamura Rio vs. Mimura Kouki: Nakamura menang telak karena skillnya yang telah dipoles oleh sang dewi rayuan (Bitch-sensei) seorang. Sungguh, berkata dengan aksen seksi, "_You'll be grrrreeat in bed, honey." _sudah cukup untuk membantai pemuda tak berdosa (?) ini.

.

.

.

Ronde ketujuh... ronde yang membuat seluruh isi kelas memerah, dan Koro-sensei dengan semangatnya mengisi jurnal gosip miliknya.

Akabane Karma vs. Shiota Nagisa.

Kedua pemuda tersebut akhir-akhir ini dikabarkan tertangkap basah sedang berkencan, tapi gosip-gosip tersebut langsung reda begitu Karma mendengarnya. Maka dari itu, seluruh isi kelas fokus pada kedua pemuda yang akan berduel mesra ini - memastikan gosip, tentu saja.

Tanpa ragu, sang pemuda berambut merah merangkul pinggang Nagisa dan mengusap lembut gumpalan lemak bulat yang berada di bawahnya. "Nagisa-kun... kita mulai sekarang?" Tatapan ambigu dan napas sensual yang seharusnya ilegal ft. Karma, dan balasan senyuman _angelic _ft. Nagisa.

"Oke."

Duel ini dihentikan Bitch-sensei begitu seluruh isi kelas sadar bahwa ikat pinggang Karma lepas dan terjatuh ke lantai.

.

.

.

Ronde kedelapan berjalan "normal", di mana Kimura Masayoshi mengalahkan Sugaya Sousuke dengan kecepatan lidah _JUSTICE _miliknya.

Ronde kesembilan cukup kontroversial, karena entah kapan dan di mana seorang Hirobe Itona berguru untuk mengucapkan, "T-tolong pelan-pelan Terasaka-san, a-aku kurang ahli d-dalam u-urusan yang cukup..." kibasan malu-malu bulu mata biru muda, semburat merah jambu di pipi, bahasa tubuh yang super _uke,_ "...intim seperti ini."

Sayangnya, seluruh isi kelas terlalu fokus pada adegan _epic _Itona mengalahkan Terasaka Ryoma untuk menghiraukan Nagisa yang memberi tanda "_Good job"_ pada Itona.

Ronde kesepuluh dan kesebelas juga cukup "normal". Hazama Kirara dan Hara Sumire membuktikan bahwa mereka dapat mengalahkan Yoshida Taisei dan Muramatsu Takuya jika mereka berusaha dengan cukup keras. Atau dalam kata lain, berusaha untuk membuat "keras" sesuatu, dan dengan tanpa ampun membantainya begitu sesuatu tersebut "mengeras". (baca: sesuatu ya sesuatu)

Ronde keduabelas sangatlah _awkward, _karena kedua belah pihak, Okano Hinata dan Okuda Manami, tidak cukup berani untuk berduel dengan gairah. Karena daripada itu, setelah Okano menang dengan menggelitik leher Okuda, sang gadis atletik membungkuk dalam-dalam untuk meminta maaf pada sang _Poison Glasses._

.

.

Dan... ronde paling heboh, paling kontroversial, dan paling... menggairahkan.

Maehara Hiroto vs. Isogai Yuuma.

Kita kembali ke waktu awal.

Duel ciuman kedua pemuda tersebut sedang berada pada puncaknya, tidak ada pihak yang mau mengalah. Bibir mereka seringkali terlepas, memberi visualisasi pada penonton untuk mengetahui seberapa intens dansa lidah mereka. Tapi, kondisi mereka juga makin melemah; rangkulan Isogai sudah tidak seerat di awal dan rambut Maehara sudah sangat acak-acakan akibat genggaman Isogai yang tersapu kenikmatan yang diberikan ciuman ini.

Jujur saja, Bitch-sensei pun terkagum melihat pemandangan ini. Semua "duel" pelajar memang ia rekam - untuk kepentingan dokumentasi dan referensi. Bu-bukan untuk _blackmail __material _ya! - tapi kali ini, wanita pembunuh bayaran tersebut tersapu suasana dan bergerak maju agar video menjadi lebih jelas.

Tanpa mau mengalah, kedua pihak yang tengah berduel berusaha mencari ide untuk menang... dan Maehara baru saja mendapat ide yang menarik.

Dengan gesit, jemari lentik Maehara menggelitik perut Isogai, dan merangkak menuju... dua tonjolan sensitif di dada Isogai. Tanpa rasa malu, jemari tersebut bermain dengan tonjolan tersebut, membuat sang pemilik melepas ciuman nan mesra untuk mengeluarkan suara desahan yang asing baginya.

"A... a_aah~"_

Maehara akhirnya menang tidak lama kemudian, Koro-sensei sukses menulis novel dengan rating R-15 dan seluruh kelas merasa sedikit trauma. Sementara sang ketua kelas merasa bahwa ia tidak akan masuk sekolah lagi selama setahun penuh.

Keesokan harinya, ujian tersebut disetujui untuk tidak pernah dibicarakan lagi.

.

.

.

(end)

* * *

**Notes: Uggh. Diakhiri dengan anti-klimaks ;_; sungguh, saia suuuuuuppppeeeer fail #orz  
Oh well, thanks for reading dearest~ #kabur sebelum ditembak**

(omake)

Lalu, bagaimana dengan nasib satu orang yang tidak ikut ujian? Yang jelas, Okajima Taiga pundung seharian dan mulai bertani jamur karenanya.

"WUUUUOOOOOHHHH! KENAPA CUMA AKU YANG JOMBLO SIIIH?" jeritnya dengan tidak jelas.


End file.
